


No More Pranks

by nothfan



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Spanking, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothfan/pseuds/nothfan
Summary: This fic is for LJ Spanking World Autumn mini challenge.Tony’s pranks get him into trouble with Gibbs.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo & Caitlin Todd, Anthony DiNozzo & Jethro Gibbs, Anthony DiNozzo & Timothy McGee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	No More Pranks

NCIS

Tony was feeling at peace with the world, it was a good day. For starters it was Gibbs day off so he’d found it perfectly acceptable to goof off. In between doing his reports of course, he did have his senior status to uphold. So he’d spent a while honing his paper plane flying skills. Improving on his success rate admirably. Ignoring the whining when one almost poked him in the eye, according to McGee, who was exaggerating as usual.

He’d also ignored Kate’s glares and complaints about his apparently juvenile behaviour. He’d overcome the temptation to aim a few planes in her direction. Kate had no qualms about retaliation, he’d get something a lot heavier than a paper plane lobbed at him. For all his acknowledged faults, not that there were many, being a slow learner wasn’t one of them. He’d learned to be a bit more subtle with pranks against Kate, well that’s what he told himself. She was a worthy opponent, Tony grinned appreciatively.

He’d probably been concentrating on his reports for a full 30 minutes before he felt sure it must be time for a break from their heavy work load. Lunch! His second favourite meal of the day, and was about to hail McGee with his food order when his phone rang. 

“McGee’s masseuse parlour, how may I tempt you today?” Tony answered in his most seductive voice, waving away the younger man’s spluttered protests. His composure slipped as he recognised the callers voice,

“No sir...I mean yes boss! Be there ASAP.” Tony slumped back in his chair once the call ended.

“That sounds ominous, what did you do Tony?” Kate asked.  
“I haven’t done anything...lately...have I?”  
“Are you sure though?” Kate feigned concern for her annoying colleague.  
“Well yes, no...I don’t know,” Tony replied despondently.

“He’s done plenty of stuff to me,” McGee interjected.

“Shut up probie,” the other two said in unison.

###

On the drive over to Gibbs house Tony tried to remember the latest pranks he’d pulled. He was pretty sure he’d received a few head slaps from the boss for certain misdemeanours. But damn if he knew which ones were for pranks and which for annoying the boss in general. He really needed to start keeping a tally of pranks pulled, that was going on his to do list. 

By the time he was making his way down the steps to the bosses basement he’d finally recalled the latest bunch of pranks he’d pulled, convinced Gibbs knew about them. Every single one, even the ones he’d only thought about doing but not acted on...yet. He spotted Gibbs fiddling over by his partially built boat, should have taken him up on the offer of his unwanted power sander. He didn’t seem any further along than the first time he’d been down to Gibbs’s basement. Not that he’d bring the subject up, Gibbs definitively looked like he wouldn’t wanna be disturbed. He’d come back later, probably for the best. He forcefully shoved away the fact that Gibbs had told him to come over.

“What took you so long?” Jethro Gibbs asked without turning from his task.

Frozen with one foot on the first step Tony blurted,

”I didn’t do it!” 

“What didn’t you do?” he asked with mild curiosity as he put the sander down, turning around to give the younger man his full attention.

“Nothing, anything,” Tony corrected himself, after a quick glance at his fading escape route he sighed and moved towards Gibbs.

“I didn’t super-glue Kate’s coffee cup to her desk, an’ I didn’t send the probie on a wild goose chase...or three for the lunch run,” the words tumbling out in spite of his best efforts at composure. 

Gibbs pinned him with that look, the one that always regressed him to a teenager.

“The deli that turned out to be a biker bar wasn’t my fault! Probie’s gps must’ve been broken,” he finished lamely as he glanced at Gibbs to see if he was buying any of it.

Gibbs put his glasses on as he got out his phone, squinting for the number he wanted.

“What’re ya doing boss?” Tony asked, although he had a feeling he’d not like the answer.  
“Calling Caitlin, making enquires about the status of her coffee mug...”

“Okay, okay, I did it, did it all but it was just harmless fun. The mug was empty, Kate did punch me in the shoulder.” She punches quite hard for a girl Tony thought as he rubbed the phantom pain in his arm. 

“And it’s not my fault McGee’s so gullible, by third time he shoulda been suspicious, checked the address himself,” Tony didn’t think Gibbs was looking too convinced by the argument,

“That biker bar was a genuine mistake, honestly boss...I’ll make it up to them both!” Tony finished, the expression on his bosses face wasn’t encouraging.

“Come here,” Gibbs said as he pointed at a spot in front of him.

DiNozza envisioned head slaps in his near future as he made the walk of death across the basement floor. He reluctantly stepped into his bosses personal space, they locked eye contact.

“Boss?” He enquired when the expected head slap didn’t materialise.

“Bend over and grab your ankles,”  
“Huh?”  
“Do I really need to repeat myself Dinozza?”  
“Well no but...”

Gibbs turned to the long work bench just behind them, snatched up a wooden ruler. Turning around quickly he snapped it, lightly, across the back of DiNozza’s thigh.

“Ow!” Tony yelped at the unexpected sting, rubbing his leg and eyeing Gibbs warily.

“I’m waiting,” Gibbs prompted with the ruler tucked under his crossed arms.

Tony didn’t know when it’d happened, but somewhere during the time he’d been working for Gibbs, he’d somehow managed to in-still obedience to his orders. None of his past bosses in the Baltimore police department had had that affect on him. But here he was bending over, and was probably gonna regret it.

“Oww!” He yelped more loudly this time as he shot upright clutching at his sore butt cheek, rubbing the sting out vigorously. 

“That hurt! What the hell...”

“The only acceptable reason for getting out of position is if I tell you to get your pants down, so?”

Tony most definitely didn’t want to find out what that sting was like on bare skin, so quickly bent over again. Clutching the back of his legs tightly.

“Down boss,” Tony followed up.

Gibbs moved to the younger man’s side and glanced at the target area, the ruler still taping against his pant leg at his side. Contrary to popular belief he wasn’t hardhearted,

“Want me to lend a hand keeping you in place Dinozza?” He asked.

Tony turned his head to peer upwards, “yeah boss,” he mumbled and felt a firm hand on his lower back.

Gibbs didn’t put much force behind the flick of the ruler as he landed it on the untouched, as yet butt cheek. This was meant more as a short, sharp lesson for the overgrown kid he was responsible for. The next two swats landed lower on Dinozza’s backside, catching the under curve. 

“Ow! ow! ow!” Tony cried out, the hand on his back helped restrain him from jerking up, he still tried to wriggle his bottom away from the stinging blows. Tried and failed as another smack landed at the very top of his right thigh. Maybe even the exact same spot as the first whack to his thigh at the start of his ordeal, cause damn it that stung! And almost immediately it’s twin landed on the opposite leg. The firm hand on his back was all that kept him in place that time,

“I’m sorry boss! Sorry...I’ll never ever prank anyone ever again, ouch, Oww ! Stop!Please?” He finished with a whine. He hoped it was heartfelt enough for the boss to take pity on him.

Gibbs discarded the ruler and with a gentle pat on his back, allowed the younger man to straighten up,

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep bub,” he said.

Tony bounced about trying to shake off the sting in various parts of his anatomy, embarrassment and pain vying for attention. Not so subtly he tried to shift the focus away from himself,

“So...Boss, if I got it wrong about why you wanted to see me, what did you actually need?” Tony asked.

Gibbs went over to a table covered with his work in progress plans, grabbed up a slip of paper and shoved it towards his subordinate, watching as it was given a perusal.

Tony read the list of hardware supplies written down and frowned, “ya could have texted me this boss, or snapped a photo and sent that? Saved time,” and my ass, Tony thought,

“Ow!” Okay, there it was, the head slap, things were back to normal, Tony’s grimace turned to a grin.

“Sorry Boss, I’ll get right on it,” he said making his way back to the basement stairs quickly.

“And Tony, you better have replaced Kate’s mug?”

“Done boss,” Tony replied as he climbed the steps and finally rubbed his sore bottom.

“And you’re on the lunch run for the next two weeks, got it?” Gibbs added.

Great, Tony pouted, but snapped out dutifully, “Yes Boss,” as he left to endure the trip to the store on his stinging bottom.


End file.
